lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
CORRECT POSITRON EMISSION
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) May 5, 2016 Historically, in 1932 Anderson found in cosmic rays a particle called positron (e+) having the same mass of the electron(e-) but with the positive elementary charge +e = 1.6/1019 Cb. In 1934 Curie bombarded Aluminum (Al27) with alpha particles (He4) to effect the nuclear reaction He4 + Al27 = P30 + neutron and observed that the product radioactive isotope, the P30, (see my "Structure of phosphorus isotopes") emits a positron identical to those found in cosmic rays. This was the first example of β+ decay (positron emission). Another example of positron emission is shown with radioactive Magnesium-23. (See my "Structure of magnesium isotopes"). It decays into Sodium(Na23) as Mg23 = Na23 + e+ + ν+ So according to nuclear experiments Positron Emission or beta plus decay (β+ decay) is a type of radioactive decay in which a proton inside a radionuclide nucleus is converted into a neutron while releasing a positron and an electron neutrino (ν+). Because positron emission decreases proton number relative to neutron number, positron decay happens typically in large "proton-rich" radionuclides. Today it is well known that in such nuclear reactions protons (p) of high enegy can decay into neutrons (n) as p = n + e+ + ν+ However for understanding better what happens in such nuclear reactions it is necessary to analyze carefully the so-called antineutrino absorption which leads to the positron emission. According to the experiments the absorption of an energetic antineutrino (ν-) by a proton (p) gives a neutron (n) and a positron (e+) as ν- + p = n + e+ This process can be observed for a hydrogen target if the energy of the energetic antineutrino is sufficiently large (ν- = 1.8 ΜeV). When the target is a nucleus we may write (Z, N ) + ν- = ( Ζ-1, Ν +1) + e+ The most recent experiment of this type that was initiated by Cowan, Reines et al (1956) was performed in 1966 by Nezrick and Reines who obtained the absorption cross section σexp = (0.94)10-43 cm2 In the discussion thus far it has been tacitly assumed that the antineutrino (ν-) emitted in neutron decay differs from the neutrino (ν+) emitted in proton decay. However Majorana in 1937 developed a theory in which the neutrino and antineutrino are identical particles. In fact, I discovered that the antineutrino, like the neutron, has a negative charge along the periphery and a positive one at the center, while the neutrino has a positive charge along the periphery and a negative one at the center. (See my “NEUTRINO NATURE DISCOVERY”). Then in the case of the hydrogen target using my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons we may write ν- + + 5d + 4u = [ (92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] + e+ or ν- + (dud) = (ddd) + e+ In this case the (dud) scheme of spinning quarks is very stable because of electric and magnetic attractions. However the (ddd) becomes an unstable system. Note that the like charges –e/3 of each down quark exert electric repulsions but the very great peripheral velocities (see my “Faster than light”) of spinning down quarks are responsible for the magnetic attractions which are stronger than the electric repulsions. The above reaction can also be written as ν- + u = d + e+ In this reaction a proton (p) changes into a neutron (n) and a positron (e+) is emitted as the up quark ( u) changes into the down quark (d) . That is, the antineutrino having a negative charge along the periphery and a positive charge at the center interacts electromagnetically with the charge +2e/3 of the up quark like the dipole photon which interacts electromagnetically with the charge (-e) of the electron. (See my "NEUTRINO QUARK INTERACTION"). Using also the electromagnetic laws I discovered the dipole photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics"(1993). The conference was organized by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri who awarded me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus because in that paper I showed that the dipolic photons interacts at a distance with the electron charge( -e). In this case using the electromagnetic vectors (not of fields) but of intensities Ey and Bz we get Ey(-e)dy = dW and Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc ( See my "INTENSITY AND FALSE FIELD"). Since Ey/Bz = c we get dW/dm = c2 It means that during the interaction the dipole photon is absorbed by the electron and the photon absorption contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ in accordance with my discovery of the “PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION” given by hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 The same photon absorption we also observe when we separate the deuteron (D) into its component protons (p) and neutrons (n) according to the relation γ + D = p + n . (See my "DEUTERON STRUCTURE AND BINDING"). In the same way under my neutrino nature discovery the antineutrino of opposite charges behaves like a dipole photon. So, one must conclude that it interacts with the charge +2e/3 of the up quark under electromagnetic forces. In other words in both the photon and the antineutrino absorption one concludes that there exist electromagnetic interactions of natural laws. Though the mass of the antineutrino is negligible we see that here the antineutrino is an energetic particle for giving off its energy or mass not only to the up quark but also to the positron in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. That is in the following reaction ν- + u = d + e+ using the masses of up and down quarks we can write the equation of the conservation law of mass in terms of MeV/c2 as 1.8 + 2.4 = 3.69 + 0.51 Also according to the law of charge conservation, since the antineutrino has two equal and opposite charges we write the charge conservation as 0 + 2e/3 = -e/3 + 3e/3. Under these very important conservation laws which invalidate Einstein’s relativity theories, I discovered that the so-called weak interaction of Fermi’s theory led to the invalid electroweak theory. Nevertheless in the “Positron emission-WIKIPEDIA” one reads that the Emission Mechanism occurs via the invalid Weak Interaction based not on the natural laws but on wrong nuclear theories: “In a proton, whose charge is +1, there are two up quarks and one down quark. Neutrons, with no charge, have one up quark and two down quarks. Via the weak interaction, quarks can change flavor from down to up, resulting in electron emission. Positron emission happens when an up quark changes into a down quark”. Historically, the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws in favor of various wrong nuclear theories. Despite the enormous success of the Bohr model (1913) and the Schrodinger equation in three dimensions (1926) based on the well-established laws of electromagnetism neither was able to reveal the strong nuclear force and the so-called weak interaction of the beta decay. Under these difficulties in 2003 I published my paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism", in which I showed that the strong nuclear force is due to the application of the well-established laws of electromagnetism between charge distributions in nucleons due to 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron existing among 288 quarks in nucleons. See my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons So in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the new structure of protons and neutrons Heisenberg in the year 1932 tried to explain the nuclear binding by suggesting incorrectly that the exchange of one electron is responsible for such a strong binding. Meanwhile Fermi in 1933 in order to explain the beta decay developed the theory of the weak interaction involving a contact force with no range, because he believed that such a reaction could not be related with the electromagnetic forces of the well-established laws. Then, Yukawa (1935) following Heisenberg's false idea introduced his meson theory and later under the abandonment of natural laws Glashow, Salam, and Weinberg (1968) influenced by the wrong meson theory suggested a hypothetical unification of the wrong weak interaction with the correct electromagnetism into another hypothetical electroweak force which complicated more the problem. Under such false ideas also Gell-mann in 1973 developed the invalid Quantum Chromodymamics, though he discovered that the up and down quarks do have charges. Though the antineutrino absorption is similar to the photon absorption occurring under the electromagnetic interaction of natural laws, today many physicist believe incorrectly that it is due to the exchange of very massive particles, which violate the conservation laws of mass and energy. For example in the Weak Force-BRITANICCA ” one reads: “Particles interact through the weak force by exchanging force-carrier particles known as the W and Z particles. These particles are heavy, with masses about 100 times the mass of a proton, and it is their heaviness that defines the extremely short-range nature of the weak force and that makes the weak force appear weak at the low energies associated with radioactivity.” Historically Glashow, Salam, and Weinberg (1968) influenced by the wrong meson theory suggested the unification of the wrong weak interaction with the correct electromagnetism into another hypothetical electroweak force which complicated more the problem. Since the unstable W and Z bosons are produced at high energy accelerators with significant masses they should interact with particles of high energy to justify the decay of unstable very massive quarks produced in the same high energies. For example the decay of top quark t can be written with the following reaction: t = W + b where b is the bottom quark. However at every day low energies as in the beta decay the use of such massive bosons leads to complications. According to the above description the transformation of d quark with a charge –e/3 into an up quark with a charge +2e/3 by emitting an electron with a charge -e and an untineutrino with two opposite charges justifies very well the conservation of charge. But the electroweak theory for interpreting β- decay with hypothetical force mediators introduces the additional W- boson for justifying again the conservation of charge because it was assumed that W- having the same charge of electron is emitted by d quark and during its absorption gives off its charge. Of course it seems to be strange. One can say how the mass Md = 3.69 MeV of d quark can emit the very huge boson W with a mass Mw = 80,398 MeV. Under these fallacious ideas the real reaction of β- decay which justifies the conservation laws of mass, energy, magnetic moment, and charge can be incorrectly visualized as a two-step process as follows: d = u + W- and W- = e- + ν . Here obviously the law of conservation of mass is violated because the W boson cannot be produced at every day low energies. Furthermore using it as a virtual particle we have a huge amount of energy like a bomb coming from nowhere and then disappearing into nothing. This inconsistency is due to the fact that the innovators of electroweak theory focused on using the previous fallacious theories with wrong force carriers formulated with excellent mathematics but not looking for physical consistency errors. In fact, W and Z unstable bosons can interact with unstable quarks of high energy as mass carriers or energy carriers. To conclude we emphasize that the positron emission in this very simple antineutrino absorption is the result of electromagnetic interactions, since the spinning antineutrinos have opposite charges and interact electromagnetically with the charged spiniing quarks. So they behave like the dipole photons which interact with electromagnetic forces with the charge (-e) of an electron. Category:Fundamental physics concepts